Champagne Is For Celebrating
by I'mSarah
Summary: Is Katrina Barakat falling for her brother's best friend Alex? Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, and the All Time Low crew.
1. Chapter 1

Katrina April Barakat. Sometimes I hated my name, especially when it's said by Alexander Gaskarth. He was my brothers best friend, but I hate him so much. Mr. popular, has all the blonde headed sluts hanging around like he wears them as a daily accessory. Ugh. I wish school was over.

"Kitty, time to wake up!" My brother, Jack yelled jumping on my bed. "First day of school. Seniors 2011! Biyatch!" he continued. "Okay, okay. I'm up. " I groaned. I rolled out of bed and opened my closet. A Mayday Parade shirt, Black skinnys, and my red converse. I straightened my hair, which I'd recently dyed cherry red, and did my makeup, nothing but light eyeshadow, eyeliner, and some mascara. I made my way downstairs with my backpack in hand and saw a nightmare. "Hey Kitty-Kat." Alex said. "It's Katrina to you, Gaskarth." I spat. "Whoa there, darlin', and It's Alex to _you._" he replied. I smirked and walked outside. "Kat!" my friend May called from across the street. "Hey May!" I called back. "Oh so she can call you Kat but I can't?" Alex said, fakely offended. I turned around and glared at him before I walked over to join May.

"Kat. Why is this class so boring?" Alex whispered from the seat behind me. "I don't know Gaskarth, why don't you ask one of your sex toys?" I replied, annoyed. "I can't, Jack's not in this class." he said, a smile in his voice. "Just shut up Gaskarth." I whispered and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

When the bell rang for lunch, I got my food and started towards the band room where I usually eat. "Kat!" I heard Jack call from behind me. "Yes, sweet brother?" I said embarrassing him a little. "For fair warning, the guys are coming over today to go swimming." he said slowly. "Jack! May and I were gonna use the pool today!" I groaned. "Then let's just have a pool party." he suggested. I hesitated before i agreed.

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't mind cause Zack is gorgeous." May called from my bathroom. "I'm not worried about them. I just don't want to spend an afternoon with Gaskarth." I said slipping on my bikini. "Where on earth did you buy a checkered bathing suit?" May said smiling because she knew i loved checkerboard patterns. "I can't remember to be honest" I replied. We grabbed some towels and made our way towards the deck where the boys were.<p>

"Kat? Are you guys comin or what?" I heard Jack yell. "Yeah." I said walking out the front door. I looked up and saw the guys, aside from Jack, staring at May and me. "We're gonna chill in the hot tube for a bit." I said tugging May to the hot tub. "Alex is totally staring at your ass." May whispered helping me take the top off the tub. "Whatever," i said rolling my eyes, "Zack was totally looking at your boobs though." "No way!" she replied way too excited.

"Hey Kat, I think we could have a little fun with this..." May said with a devilish grin.  
>"Oh no, what's going on inside your little head?" I asked.<p>

We decided to go for a swim in the pool after sitting in the hot tub making a plan. First we would swim in the pool for a bit. "Couldn't resist me huh, Kitty?" Alex said. "Never in this lifetime Gaskarth." I retorted. "Hey, later we want you guys to hear a new song we got goin'." Rian said, saving me from hearing another work Alex said. "Alright sure, but wait a bit, I heard rough sex helps you lose weight, so Kat and I are gonna try some lesbo stuff." May said tugging me inside. "You think they're that gullible?" I asked giggling. "Yep." May replied turning on my stereo so it was blasting. We ended up just dancing around in my room for about an hour. I stopped and looked at May. She nodded giving me permission to open the door. Alex and Zack fell onto my floor. May turned the stereo off. "Told ya." she smiled. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I told you they were lying, but no, you HAD to listen in." Zack said. "Oh Alex, you'll never learn." May said as she and Zack went down to the basement.

Alex looked up at me, still lying on the floor. "You're a monster, Little Barakat. Getting my hopes up and all." he said.  
>"Well, you're seriously gullible Gaskarth." I said stepping over him and heading downstairs.<p>

"Jack?" I called. "Basement!" He called back. I went down and sat on the couch next to May. "Okay. This little number is called Hometown Heroes, National Nobodies." Alex said. When they began to play, I must admit it was a good song. They were all good at what they did. Even though I hated him, Alex had an amazing voice.

"How'd you like it?" Jack asked. "Wonderful Jack." I replied, "I'm gonna go get some food. Anybody want something?" Of course they all did. "I'll help you." Alex said following me up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't know it was possible for you to help people Gaskarth." I said as we entered the kitchen.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.  
>"You seriously want to know?" I stopped rummaging through the cupboard to look at him.<br>He nodded.  
>"Well, when you guys sucked at playing, I had to listen to it all the time, all your little blonde bimbos ask me if I can set you up with them, and most of all Alex, it's because you think you're perfect." I said looking him dead in the eye.<br>He just looked at me and smiled.  
>"You are so thickheaded." I turned away from him.<br>"No, it's not that, I totally get it, it's just... you called me Alex. You always call me Gaskarth." he replied.  
>I thought for a moment. "Why are we talking about this anyway?"<br>"I... don't know." He said taking a tray of food. He started to walk towards the basement. He hesitated and opened his mouth to say something, but then continued toward the stairs.

I sighed and grabbed the other tray and followed him.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna fly. See you tomorrow Kat." May said after finishing her drink.<p>

"Later." I said.

The guys were just playing video games, so I decided to go upstairs and break out the keyboard I had in my room. I played a few songs before I heard the wooden boards outside my room creak. I opened the door. "What do you want Gaskarth?" I asked annoyed. "Well I came up to see if you knew where the controller charger was for this here controller," he said holding it up "but I heard you playing, and if I do say Little Barakat, you have talent."

I could feel my face heat a little. "Here's the charger." I said handing it to him. He stood there for a moment. "What are you waiting for? A lap dance?"  
>"Is that an offer?"<br>"Just go."  
>"You'll give in one day Kat. You know you can't resist the Gaskarth."<br>A moment later he was gone.  
>That night I went to bed wondering what made me hate him so much, and why was he being nice to me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kat, I know you're gonna hate me, but Alex is the one who's gonna drive you home today. I have detention." Jack told me at lunch. "Jack! What did you do now?" I asked. "I sort of uh... looked down Ms. Hart's shirt..." he said shamefully. "Typical." May said as she and Alex sat down next to us. " So Kat," Alex said, "ready for later today?"<br>"I was hoping to forget that." I muttered.  
>"You know you want me. Quit hiding it." he said laughing with Jack.<br>I glared at my brother. "It's funny." he said.  
>I sighed and left to go trash my tray.<p>

* * *

><p>"KATRINA!" someone called from the other side of the parking lot. Alex. "I'm walking. Later Gaskarth!" I called back. I was only one block from the school when I heard the roar of a car engine roll up behind me. "Get in." Alex said. "I'm fine." I replied. "Kat, if you end up getting hurt, Jack is gonna kill me."<br>"I won't."  
>"Please?"<br>I looked at him and sighed. I got in the car and he sped off. "Where you wanna go?" he asked, obviously pleased he got me in his car. "Home." i replied.  
>"Aw, c'mon. At least have a little fun."<br>"Fun? With, _you__?_"  
>"Who else?"<br>"Gaskarth, your dreaming."  
>"Last chance to decide." he said as we came to the street that either led to downtown or my house.<br>"What kind of fun?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"It's a surprise." he smiled and took off towards downtown Baltimore.<p>

* * *

><p>We ended up at the mall just walking around aimlessly, people watching. "Are you having fun?" he asked as we laughed about an odd guy talking too loud on the phone. "I guess considering the circumstances, it could be worse." I replied thoughtfully. "I'll take it." he said dragging me into a Journey's. We looked around for about an hour. "Hey Kat, I oughta get you home soon. Jack'll be waiting." Alex said. "Makes sense." I said as we walked towards his car.<p>

The ride to my house was silent. "So, I'll uh see you tomorrow?" Alex asked when we were stopped in front of my house. "Duh, we go to school together." I replied. I turned towards him and gasped because his face was inches from me. He pressed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing and recoil. I got out of the car without another word. "C'mon Kat. It wasn't that bad." Alex called before I went inside and slammed the door.

"What happened?" Jack asked as soon as I came in. "I'll leave that manwhore to tell you." I replied coldly and went to my room. "Oh darling sweet sister." Jack called from outside the door. When I didn't reply he came straight in. "You all right there? Just walking in with no permission?" I said plopping on my bed. "Are _you_ alright? You just rejected my best friend. He's hurt. He really likes you, that's why he's such an asshole to you. And don't you lie to me, I know you like him too. I mean, why the hell else would you 'hate' him for no reason? Suck it up Kitty-Kat, and tell him you like him too." Jack said seriously.

"Wow. I didn't know you.. you..." Jack cut me off. "I could read you so well?Quit trying to convince yourself you don't like him, and tomorrow, talk to him."  
>"Jacky, you're pretty gay, but I love you. And thanks." I said giving my brother a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into homeroom the next day and sat down in my usual seat. A few minutes later Alex came in. He looked at me with a hurt expression. I motioned with me finger for him to come closer, and he sat down next to me. "So, do you want to take it up a notch and leave me in the janitor's closet half naked?" He asked without looking at me. I sighed. "No, I actually wanted to say I'm sorry Gask- I mean Alex." I replied. He looked at me questioningly. "I thought about things, and talked to Jack. I like you, but I try to block it out because you're my brother's best friend. I guess I could't cope with it at the time."<br>"So, you're saying you want me?"He asked slightly enlightened.  
>"In some sense, yes."<br>His face lit up. "You. Me. Janitor's closet. Now."  
>We laughed together. This was going to be a good year.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE******

You have no idea how terribly sorry I am about not writing anything for a LONG time. I do plan on returning to writing this story, as soon as Christmas has passed, because unfortunately right now, all I have to write on is a family desktop. My writing should improve also, me being more educated in the subject of proper English. So I hope you'll forgive me for not writing for however long it was, ( about a year?), and I will be SURE to post new chapters a bit after the holidays have passed.


End file.
